


【九澤】那種喜歡

by kanesilver



Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 雙向暗戀，修成正果。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Kudos: 49





	1. Fengze

1

「那你私下對零九有什麼感覺？」

「零九...哇——我好喜歡他這個人喔！」

「喜歡零九」這句話，無論是直接間接還是在公開或非公開的場合，邱鋒澤都已經講過無數遍了。但他想，這世界上大概就不存在著不喜歡陳零九的人吧。

人帥，唱歌好聽，又是個創作才子。

邏輯清晰，狼人殺玩得出神入化，任何遊戲都像開了外掛一樣厲害。

但明明有著這麼強的實力，個性卻如此的隨性又謙虛。脾氣好，講義氣，有愛心，對人又溫柔——

這麼一想，會喜歡上陳零九似乎是一件很理所當然的事。

邱鋒澤想，他只是那云云人群中的其中一個罷了。或許他是當中備受矚目的一個，但得不到回應這一點，邱鋒澤認為他是跟其他人一樣的。

他默默地把自己的喜歡歸類為，一種無疾而終的暗戀。

2

其實真要往回想的話，邱鋒澤對陳零九的喜歡或許在他們還沒見面之前就已經開始了。

第一次見面的具體時間點他記不清了，但大家都默認了是在東區拉麵店的那一次。朋友揪這個局的時候說要給邱鋒澤介紹一個人，是一個叫陳零九的創作歌手，他們認識了以後搞不好可以有合作機會之類的。邱鋒澤出於禮貌在網絡上搜索了一下陳零九，發現對方的經歷跟自己的竟有著些共通點。

那時的邱鋒澤來到台灣一段說長不長說短不短的時間，發了好幾首作品，打開了點知名度，也總算是在台灣紥穩了根。而對方呢，在台北打拚的時間比他長，說不上是大紅大紫，但也不至於無人問津，就只是一直默默地嘗試著不同風格的音樂、推出充滿個人味道的作品。人氣和輿論彷彿與他無關，打擾不了他音樂人的本性。

耳機傳來了陳零九深情的歌聲，邱鋒澤莫名地就對這個尚未見面的人萌生了一種親切感。

但邱鋒澤自問是個慢熱的人，就算他內心再想跟陳零九搞好關係，主動跑去幫忙借充電器似乎就已經是他能做到最明顯的示好了。

陳零九好像有點意外邱鋒澤的熱心，接過充電線時的表情略帶驚訝，但倒也大方地道謝，「謝嘍。」末了還輕輕地笑了一下。

也就是在那個時候，邱鋒澤才發現，原來陳零九笑的時候眼睛會變成兩道彎彎的月牙。

心臟倏地就漏了一拍，有一隻小鹿在來回踱步，蓄勢待發。

那種喜歡，是種子埋在土裡正開始滋長發芽的好感。

3

真正動心的時刻，應該是合作天黑請閉眼的時候。

那時的邱鋒澤染了一頭金髮，在鏡頭前的形象也活潑了許多，身邊的人都笑他是不是換了髮色就打開了什麼奇怪的開關，但他知道那是因為狼人殺這個遊戲給了他一個可以更自在地表現自己的媒介，也因著上娛百讓他結識了一群不止是工作伙伴，而是真的可以交心的好朋友。

說來說去，他的改變好像還是因為陳零九——因為陳零九就是他接觸這一切的契機。

而當兩個被狼人殺耽誤的創作歌手湊在一起，合作似乎就是那麼的順理成章。

天黑請閉眼這首歌的詞曲創作主要是由陳零九來主導，邱鋒澤比較多的是後期製作跟設想表演及MV的部分。兩人都是很好說話的類型，邱鋒澤有主見，陳零九會尊重，而當陳零九有建議，邱鋒澤也會聆聽，在這樣的合作氛圍下，兩人的關係迅速地拉近了距離。

「零九！你就相信我吧，這衣服穿在你身上一定好看！」

看著陳零九步向更衣間的背影，邱鋒澤悄悄勾起了嘴角，他好像從來沒有像現在這麼慶幸過自己是個導演，才可以肆意地打扮著自己喜歡的人。

而當換裝完成的陳零九穿上他親自搭配的衣服走出來時，邱鋒澤瞬間就眼前一亮，立刻小跑到陳零九面前。「哇！果然是狼人殺偶像！超——帥的欸！」

陳零九本來還在鏡子前默默地端詳自己的裝扮，但一對上了邱鋒澤在他旁邊亮晶晶的眼睛，臉上的表情一時蹦不住，噗哧一聲便笑了出來，「那有這麼誇張，你這樣太多了啦，」他自然地勾過邱鋒澤的肩，體型的差距讓邱鋒澤彷彿就被他圈在了懷裡，「一天到晚偶像偶像的喊，害不害羞啊你。」

剎那間感受得到的，是陳零九偏高的體溫與撲鼻而來的薄荷清香。邱鋒澤窩在了那人胸前，難得的語塞，面對陳零九的吐槽也只是尷尬地嘻嘻笑了兩聲，抬手撓了撓耳朵就再也沒說話了。

他借著鏡子的反射偷偷瞄了陳零九一眼，看見那人臉上那雙好看的月牙又跑了出來。

零九...他是因為我才笑得那麼開心的嗎？

怦怦、怦怦——內心的小鹿開始肆意地奔跑，柔軟的心臟被衝撞得一塌糊塗。

原來喜歡，就是看到你笑我就會高興的純粹。

4

身邊的人笑他是不是人格分裂，怎麼在節目上越放越開、越來越瘋。

邱鋒澤心裡有答案。一半是因為在熟悉的環境裡他真的能放下包袱釋放自己，一半是因為他希望可以看到陳零九的笑容——

不，大概後者的原因佔更多吧。

他沒有那種犧牲自我來做效果逗笑觀眾的偉大喜劇人使命感，他只是私心的想要陳零九笑的時候都是因為他而已。

他喜歡那人在自己大喊狼人殺偶像時無奈又溫和的微笑，喜歡那人看到自己不顧形象跳舞時開懷地笑彎了腰的樣子。他沒害沒臊的表白，為了陳零九而亂吃飛醋，一句比一句更羞恥的撩人金句，為的，全都只是那人好看的笑臉而已。

邱鋒澤說著全世界最直接的告白，表達著他最含蓄的情感。

雖然打著「正宮」的旗號，但當他真的看到一堆女藝人小迷妹，用充滿著崇拜的眼光看著陳零九的時候，他能做的，也只有在角落默默地悶悶不樂罷了。

陳零九玩狼人殺固然是厲害，邱鋒澤從一開始就覺得那樣的陳零九非常有吸引力了。而正正就是這份魅力，也吸引了很多女生圍繞著陳零九——他已經記不清自己聽過多少遍節目上來的那些人是拜陳零九為師傅的了。

然而罪魁禍首卻是一副事不關己的模樣，視一切名利女色如雲煙。

邱鋒澤氣啊，但也只能在一旁默不作聲地撇著嘴而已。

狼人殺偶像這個名稱，我先叫的欸——

更不用說那人在IG上被不同的狂蜂浪蝶撩生撩死的畫面了。

他深知道陳零九講義氣的性格讓他在不同圈子都結交了一片豐富的人脈，他羨慕那些人可以在陳零九面前大大方方地表白，或許還可以得到那人的回應，跟他不同——他再大方，什麼都只是節目效果而已。

他的表現有多坦蕩，他的喜歡就有多卑微。

那種喜歡，是我們只能走在平行線上的酸澀。

5

有時候邱鋒澤忍不住會想，要不他就破罐子破摔，找一天跟陳零九攤牌什麼都說出來算了。

偶爾夜深人靜的時候，靠著幾杯上腦的酒精，邱鋒澤都有股打給陳零九的衝動，想一股腦地把自己一直以來的所有心思都劈里啪啦說出來。

然而，當他一想到那後果有可能是連朋友都當不成，那丁點的苗頭又硬生生地被澆熄了。

所以他最後只是打開了那人的聯絡頁面，像演著一齣獨角戲一樣，獨自訴說著他那些不會得到回應的念想。

他跟那人說，他很感謝陳零九能出現在他的生命中，他說的「零九是我貴人」所言非虛——他很感恩陳零九把他帶到了現在這個位置，把他這個慢熱卻愛玩的人拉進了一個溫暖的圈子。他想說，沒有陳零九，不會有今天的邱鋒澤。

他又想跟那人說，希望他可以不要對其他人那麼好，不要教其他人玩狼人殺，那些耐心的教導與提點，全都留給他一個人就好。

他好想跟陳零九說，他的每一句表白，都是他毫無保留的真心。其實他真的沒那麼幽默，也沒那麼會做效果，所謂的「九澤長長久久」，就是他全然掏了出來的真心。

一句又一句的表白，說了出口，也不過是邱鋒澤抒發心情的一種渠道罷了。手機顯示著陳零九三個字的畫面漸漸地變暗，再落成黑暗。

一如邱鋒澤的預想，彷彿就是他這段感情的盡頭。

你可以笑他慫，笑他沒用——但他就是個連陳零九在表演時搭肩過來都會緊張得顫抖的人啊。

邱鋒澤自己也很無奈，又不是十六、七歲的少女，怎麼還這麼沒出息——

但愛情讓人變笨，只能說，這句話真的是真理。

6

一覺醒來，宿醉讓邱鋒澤的頭一直隱隱作痛。他揉了下太陽穴，試圖舒緩著喝酒過後的不適，一邊伸手拿起手機打算確認時間。

首先映入眼簾的，是陳零九剛剛發給他的訊息。

「你在哪？」

「我現在正往你家的路上，等我。」

突如其來的訊息讓邱鋒澤立刻慌忙地翻開與陳零九的通話紀錄，他赫然發現在過去的凌晨三點，正好有一通由邱鋒澤發出給陳零九的來電——

那剛好是他正醉得昏昏沉沉的時候。

完了。

邱鋒澤心想，他現在跟零九說他家爆炸了不要來還來得及嗎？

完了，他昨天晚上，真的打電話給陳零九了—— 

TBC


	2. Nine

7

「那你私下對鋒澤有什麼感覺？你喜歡他這個人嗎？」

「喜歡啊。」

是半分遲疑都沒有的答案。

陳零九向來就是個直來直往的人，就算在鏡頭面前也一樣。年輕少不更事的時候或許脾氣會更衝，不愛看場合也不愛講什麼客套話，但即便是長大了變成熟了的現在，不會說謊這一點還是依然地沒有任何改變。

所以那一句脫口而出的喜歡，是真的發自內心的喜歡。

但應該沒有誰在認識了邱鋒澤以後會不喜歡他吧？陳零九想。

長得帥，有才華，個性活潑又隨和，開得起玩笑，帶給了身邊的人很多歡樂。但在談到工作跟音樂的時候，邱鋒澤又是個無比認真勤奮的人，就算是這一年不要命地連出20首歌的陳零九，有時候也不得不佩服他這位搭擋在工作上的投入與拚命。

邱鋒澤就是一個這麼優秀的人。

這麼一想，會不喜歡邱鋒澤才是一件奇怪的事吧。

他的喜歡，就是那麼自然而然。

8

但老實講，陳零九一開始還真沒預料到他跟邱鋒澤的關係會變得如此親近。

他是個記性不大好的人，連兩人第一次見面的時間點他都是聽邱鋒澤說的算。能依稀回憶起來的，是朋友說要給他介紹一個從新加坡來台發展的歌手，說覺得他們的風格挺合，或許合作起來會蠻酷什麼的。陳零九向來不抗拒與不同背景的音樂人認識交流，也就爽快地答應了邀約。

對邱鋒澤的第一印象，很膚淺，陳零九是看臉的——很帥，臉很小，而且皮膚也太白。

但在飯局上這樣一來二去地聊天，認真跟嚴肅這兩個關鍵字立刻就蓋過了其他所有的形容。

那人話不算多，只有在聊到音樂的時候才會變得主動一點，對話中偶爾喝了一口茶以後緊緊抿著的嘴唇更是加深了他不苟言笑的感覺。

然而之後發生的一件小插曲，又小小地讓陳零九對邱鋒澤的印象有了改變。

飯局的中途陳零九的手機突然沒電了，他出門忘了帶行動電源，朋友用的手機又跟他不同型號，他也只好打算把手機收起來，等到回到家後再充電。而就在這個時候，一直在旁邊默默吃著東西的邱鋒澤放下了筷子，開口，「你要充電線是嗎？我幫你借吧。」

陳零九當然應了句好，他以為邱鋒澤只是要從他的包裡掏出充電器來給他，沒想到卻看到那人突然站了起來，語速很快的說了句「我朋友的服飾店在附近，他應該有」，之後就跑了出去。

那人過了兩三分鐘後才拿著充電器回來，回來的時候甚至有點喘——陳零九很意外邱鋒澤竟然會那麼熱心——即便是他認識了更久的朋友，也未必會為了幫他而做到這種程度。

接過充電線時陳零九難掩內心的驚訝，但又想到如果表情太明顯或許會很失禮才收歛了點——他從邱鋒澤手上接過他需要的東西，說，「謝嘍。」然後出於禮貌輕輕笑了一下。

他看到邱鋒澤眨了幾下眼睛，表情好像有點呆呆的，過了一陣子才微微點了一下頭，牽起嘴角露出了一個笑容回應他。

也就是在那個時候，陳零九才發現，原來邱鋒澤笑的時候會露出兩顆尖尖的虎牙。

陳零九莫名地就有種預感，或許在未來，他會變得很喜歡邱鋒澤這個人。

9

然而，陳零九就是個懶惰到極致的人。

他的確是有跟邱鋒澤打好關係的打算，兩人在網上一來一往斷斷續續的通訊和那說好要合作的想法也並不虛假。但面對在休假日舒舒服服窩在家裡，和出門跟邱鋒澤一群人玩狼人殺這兩個選擇，陳零九那時候還是敗給了人類懶惰的天性而選了前者。

不過他也不希望他跟邱鋒澤的交集就此而中斷，因此他抱著「或許可以試試看」的心態問了一句，「你要不要上娛百？」

後來，就開啟了屬於他們之間獨特而荒謬的緣份。

合作天黑請閉眼的時候，邱鋒澤已經染了一頭標誌性的金髮，在節目上的形象活潑調皮又愛玩，跟陳零九剛認識他的時候已經像是個完全不同的人。陳零九問過他為什麼會有這樣的改變，那人只是笑笑地說可能是狼人殺打開了他奇怪的開關之類。

在MV拍攝現場的邱鋒澤充滿著領導魅力，比較少涉獵到導演這一塊的陳零九難掩心中對邱鋒澤的欣賞，也很慶幸他的搭擋是一個如此值得信賴的人。

那人穿著自己搭配的藍色上衣與黑色背帶褲，一頭亮眼的金髮搭在額前，安靜地盯著螢幕檢查畫面的樣子很認真，卻也乖巧得不像話。陳零九沒料到邱鋒澤會仔細到連服裝都替他選好，從那人手中接過衣服，陳零九看著那條他不太常穿的寬鬆褲子，眉頭微微皺了一下。

旁邊的人捕捉到他這個細微的表情，馬上跟他說，「零九！你就相信我吧，這衣服穿在你身上一定好看！」

陳零九聳了聳肩——他本來就沒有拒絕的意思，於是就在邱鋒澤信誓旦旦的目光中步入了更衣間。

換上了衣服——雖然寬大的褲腳感覺涼涼的有點不太習慣，但效果比他想像中的還要好，他在鏡子前端詳著自己的裝扮，果不其然聽到了他搭擋浮誇的誇獎聲，然後就看見那人噠噠噠的一路小跑過來。

「哇！果然是狼人殺偶像！超——帥的欸！」

陳零九彷彿聽見了那人亮晶晶的眼睛閃著像卡通一樣皮卡皮卡的音效，一時忍不住便笑了出來，「那有這麼誇張，你這樣太多了啦，」他把手懷在邱鋒澤肩上，「一天到晚偶像偶像的喊，害不害羞啊你。」

他以為那人會像往常一樣笑得人仰馬翻的鬧他，沒想到卻只是聽見了兩聲嘻嘻的笑聲。那人撓了撓耳朵，然後就靜靜地窩在了他懷裡，陳零九突然就想起了他家的貓。

他聞到了來自邱鋒澤身上的檸檬香，借著鏡子的反射，還看到了那人那雙悄悄地探出頭來紅通通的耳朵。

這傢伙...是因為我所以害羞了嗎？

臉上的笑容藏不住，眼睛笑得彎彎的——邱鋒澤，是個可愛的傢伙啊。

陳零九不得不感嘆，緣份真的是個很荒謬的東西——他倏地就想起了與邱鋒澤第一次見面時那在腦海中莫名其妙一閃而過的預感。

原來，有些喜歡，是早已注定。

10

天黑請閉眼紅了，帶給了陳零九與邱鋒澤炙手可熱的人氣，也炒熱了他與邱鋒澤搭成的九澤CP。

他的緋聞對象似乎也很樂在其中，在節目上玩梗玩得越來越熟練，也變得越來越外放。人們常常笑他是不是人格分裂，邱鋒澤每次都是笑著回答，說那是因為認識了大家，他才可以放鬆地做自己。

那我呢？

我在那個你說的「大家」裡面，佔了多少位置？

陳零九發現，原來他比自己想像中的陷得更深更深。

他喜歡那人調皮地喊自己做狼人殺偶像時的模樣，喜歡那人說錯了話後心虛偷笑的小表情，也喜歡那人為了他爭風吃醋跟別人打打鬧鬧的樣子。他有心無心大大小小的舉動都可愛得要緊，輕而易舉就讓他笑彎了腰。就算只是為了節目效果，他也喜歡邱鋒澤的眼裡只有自己。

他深知道邱鋒澤也是對自己有著好感的——畢竟應該沒有人會願意跟一個不喜歡的人組CP，還主動拋那麼多梗吧？但那些感情與反應，是出於對朋友的喜愛，對工作伙伴的信賴，還是跟他一樣，或許也包含著戀愛的情愫？

要是真的可以有騎士驗驗看就好了。

就算他玩狼人殺邏輯再厲害，面對邱鋒澤，陳零九也只是個束手無策的平民而已。

也許這個詞語跟他很不搭，但陳零九承認，他怕了——他怕如果有那一天他的感情全然暴露了出來，那人一句溫柔又殘酷地說著「只是節目效果」跟「只是開玩笑」的回應，他那些早已泥足深陷的思念將會變得無處安放。

那人擔心他尷尬或受傷，或許還會體貼地默默離開他。

這個結局，他賭不起。

就算他有99%的肯定，但只要還有1%也許會與邱鋒澤連朋友都當不成的可能性，陳零九便賭不起。

邱鋒澤表現得越坦蕩，陳零九能自信地放上枱面的籌碼又少了一枚。

有一種喜歡，是小心翼翼的前進與卻步。

11

陳零九開始了他的試探。

他不容許那1%的不確定，那他就慢慢地把肯定變成100%吧。像玩狼人殺一樣，陳零九向來都是考慮著各種可能性，把勝率提到最高。

時間還很長，陳零九在心裡想道，他跟邱鋒澤只是剛開始而已。

於是陳零九變主動了，他越來越主動地去接邱鋒澤拋出來的直球，在節目上、在鏡頭前從善如流地回應著那人調皮的告白，甚至是自己積極地拋出一句又一句曖昧的話語。他跟邱鋒澤說，希望他們兩人能修成正果，說鋒澤對他來說太重要，沒有他在身邊他就沒辦法表演，說遇見了邱鋒澤感覺做什麼都可以。

他想邱鋒澤知道，他的回應不止是為了效果。所以就算他知道那人未必會看到，陳零九也會在IG或其他人的直播中留下關於鋒澤的訊息——那是他最明顯又最祕密的宣示。

大家都說那是陳零九難能可貴的放閃，歡樂激動的尖叫與笑聲鬧成一片。然而他在眾人一片歡笑與喧鬧聲中，只想找到那人的臉龐，試圖想要發現點什麼——說起來，其實任誰都能發現吧，他最近的視線真的都只黏住了邱鋒澤。

每當看到那人因為他難得的主動而微微吃驚卻又忍不住上揚的嘴角時，陳零九心裡的把握就悄悄地上升了一點。

但那才剛剛增加了一點的信心，卻又在想要約邱鋒澤出來而被拒絕的時候消失殆盡。

他會在表演時觸碰那人的身體，勾過那人的肩，攀上那人的背，又或者是借著節目環節的名義牽著邱鋒澤的手，甚至大大方方的把那人抱在懷裡。

然後他發現了，每一次只要他們有了身體接觸，邱鋒澤的反應就會變得出奇地僵硬，眼神也從來不會直視著他。

陳零九差點就忍不住了，「你是喜歡我的吧？」

然而那句湧上心頭的問題，又會在看到邱鋒澤在他們獨處時露出的那個略帶疲憊與淡漠的表情時咬碎了在唇邊。

小心翼翼。

忐忑不安。

喜歡啊。

12

邱鋒澤的那通電話是意料之外。

電話響起的時間是凌晨三點，陳零九那時候剛上床瞇了一陣子，被鈴聲吵醒的時候難掩滿臉的不樂意。

但當看到來電顯示的名字時，陳零九的腦子瞬間就醒一大半了——邱鋒澤絕不會是個深夜還會這樣毫無顧慮打給別人的人，他擔心那人發生了什麼事。

按了接聽鍵，陳零九沒有聽到邱鋒澤說話，只聽到了一些嘶嘶嗦嗦的聲音，好像還夾帶著幾下模糊的打嗝聲。

「鋒澤，你喝醉了？」

然後那人帶著濃厚鼻音的沙啞嗓音就從耳邊傳來了，斷斷續續的，陳零九不知道那人現在只剩下幾分清醒。

「零...零九...我有告訴過你嗎...你真的是我的貴人啊...」

「還好你那時候，帶...帶我進了娛百...唔...真的謝謝你...Thank you so much...I really mean it...」

「嗝、但...但你可以不...不要再教別人玩狼人殺嗎…偶像...你是我狼人殺偶像誒！」

「零九...嗯…陳零九...遇見你...真好...」

邱鋒澤充滿醉意的聲音逐漸變小，最後變成了規律的呼吸聲。陳零九不知道自己拿著那已經變得安靜的電話拿了多久，握著手機的手指尖用力得泛白，連電話最後自動掛斷變成了忙音也完全渾然不覺。

他所有的小心翼翼，所有的忐忑不安，原來對方也同樣地在承受著。意識到這一點的陳零九，只覺得心臟就像被人揪著般隱隱作痛。

那個還在一步一步計算著的自己是個驚天大笨蛋吧——感情才不是遊戲，他媽的他到底在幹嘛啊。

他就狠狠地賭一把吧，籌碼是把他的整顆心給掏出來。

邱鋒澤這時候應該睡得正熟，喝醉的人更難叫醒，陳零九不想讓邱鋒澤有任何借醉裝傻的機會——他知道那人明天一早的行程是什麼，是跟他一起的，所以他決定了要一早就傳訊息給他，把那人堵在家門口。

「我現在正往你家的路上，等我。」

再也沒有害怕擔心的理由了。

這一局，陳零九，SHOW HAND。

TBC


	3. Nineze

13

家裡的門鈴在收到陳零九的訊息沒多久之後就響了，邱鋒澤的心瞬間咯噔了一下，腳步像被釘在了地板上，一時邁不出步伐。

說真的，他連想死的心都有了。

前一天晚上的他醉得要命——邱鋒澤不知道自己到底打電話給陳零九具體說了些什麼，他也不敢去想像。他只肯定，他那些一直以來只敢深埋在心底的心意必定全然在陳零九面前暴露了出來，或許還是以他最害怕最狼狽不堪的方式。

零九到底會跟他說什麼？

是婉轉的推托，是不容置疑的拒絕，還是露骨的厭惡？

無論是那一種結果，邱鋒澤覺得，他都還沒有做好承受的準備。

門外的人得不到回應，按門鈴的頻率有越來越急速的趨勢。聽著那越發頻密吵雜叮咚叮咚的聲音，邱鋒澤終究還是只能硬著頭皮，緩緩走到門前，把大門打開。

大門只打開了一條縫就被門外的人強勢地順勢推開，邱鋒澤被嚇了一跳，一抬頭就對上了陳零九那直勾勾地盯著他的眼神。

他下意識地開口，宿醉過後的嗓音乾澀得很，他沙啞地，「零、零九——」

14

他好像不是個特別有耐心的人。

至少現在這一刻他不是。

跑到邱鋒澤家裡這個決定是衝動的，幾乎是陳零九在接到邱鋒澤的電話後下意識的反應。

但陳零九絕不後悔——

因為他過往的理性已經讓他錯過很多很多了。

一想到邱鋒澤是抱著何等孤獨的心情在深夜時份一人買醉，是有多麼的委屈和難過才會昏昏沉沉地給他打了那通電話，平常又是懷著什麼樣的想法，才能假裝樂觀地在鏡頭前面享受著跟他被人湊成一對的玩笑——陳零九的心，就痛得無以復加。

他很想，很想抱一抱邱鋒澤。

門鈴被他按了又按，一下又一下的叮咚聲尖銳又吵耳，然而門的另一邊卻是一直保持著安靜。

遲遲沒人回應的跡象讓陳零九的內心越發焦躁，正當他打算拿出電話直接打給門裡的人時，咔嚓，他終於聽到了他期待已久的那道門鎖聲。

陳零九幾乎是強硬地順著那一條打開的細縫把門推開，邱鋒澤顯然被他嚇到，抬頭看他的一雙眼睛錯愕又慌張，佈滿了紅通通的血絲。

那雙紅腫的眼眸瞬間戳中了陳零九內心的柔軟，他走向前，把從昨天起就一直盤踞在腦海中的想法付諸實行——

他大步地走向前，把邱鋒澤用力的、狠狠的，抱在了懷裡。

15

沙啞的話語被埋在了陳零九堅實的擁抱裡。

陳零九的身上甚至還沾著冬日早上的寒冷，冰冰的，帶著點濕氣，但邱鋒澤卻沒由來的覺得渾身發燙。

陳零九抱他的力度很大，也很緊，緊到他幾乎覺得兩人的胸膛就是完完全全的緊貼著彼此。他害怕他飛快的心跳會被發現，正要躲避之際卻被陳零九更用力的鎖在了懷裡，在兩人的距離再度縮小的一瞬，邱鋒澤感受到了那人溫暖的體溫，還有那在陳零九胸膛裡跟他一樣正在怦怦地失控亂動的心跳聲。

怦怦、怦怦，強而有力的心跳從男人身上傳來。

邱鋒澤有點意外，他眨了眨眼，「零、零九——」

然後他從餘光中瞥到了陳零九在口袋中拿出了手機，在螢幕上按了幾下之後，一把出乎邱鋒澤意料之外卻無比熟悉的聲音就從手機響起。

『...零九...』

『你可以不...不要再教別人玩狼人殺嗎…偶像...你是我狼人殺偶像誒！』

邱鋒澤立刻瞪大了眼睛，明顯是屬於他而帶著鮮明醉意的聲音被錄下來這個事實讓他瞬間滿臉通紅，他嘗試掙扎，想要把那播放著電話錄音的機器搶走，可陳零九卻顯然是鐵定了心把他禁錮在懷裡，邱鋒澤剎那也被陳零九的力氣之大而嚇了一跳。

『零九...嗯…陳零九...遇見你...真好...』

帶著濃厚鼻音的含糊聲音過後是一段短暫的沉默，邱鋒澤聽到電話裡的自己吸了一下鼻子，然後又再度開口，這次開口甚至還沾染著細微的哭腔。

『零九...陳零九...我喜歡你啊...』

『我真的好喜歡你...』

邱鋒澤聽著自己的聲音在電波中越來越小最後歸於靜默，也在不知不覺中漸漸安靜了下來——電話中的那個人所訴說的，是他不曾有勇氣表達出來的真心，而那個人每講一句喜歡，邱鋒澤的心就跟著刺痛了一下。

他一直以為自己藏得很好，也可以裝得很好——邱鋒澤緊咬著嘴唇，但原來，原來他的喜歡早就已經泥足深陷了。

突然有一度溫暖輕輕地覆上了自己的嘴唇，邱鋒澤吃驚地抬頭，對上了陳零九一雙炙熱而深邃的眼眸，那人的手指正在溫柔地摩挲著他的唇。

「不要咬了，」他聽見那人開口，嗓音是彷彿在唱情歌般的柔情似水，「都要破皮了。」邱鋒澤快要溺死了在裡面。

16

「你說的話我都收到了，這次輪到我了。邱鋒澤，你給我聽好了。」

「這一年是充滿了驚喜的一年，我們一起上娛百、一起玩狼人殺、一起寫歌表演，收穫了很多人氣還有寶貴的機會。我沒想到2019的下半年我們會這麼忙，校園跑不完，也沒料到專輯成績可以這麼好，甚至會在這一年組了我人生中的第一個CP，嘗試了我從未想過的主持，這些所有所有的可能性，都是跟你一起才可以完成的。」

「所以我想，2019年，你才是我最大的驚喜。」

「我想跟你說，我這個人不會也不愛說謊，所以關於九澤的每一句話，我都是真心的。你可以笑我慫也可以笑我白痴沒關係，但我就是會擔心你那些告白背後會不會只是節目效果，也會害怕如果我的想法被發現了，我們會不會連朋友都作不成。」

「但接到你那通電話後，我才發現這個一直在躊躇的陳零九到底有多笨。我想告訴你，你有多不安跟忐忑，我是一樣的，你有多喜歡我，我也是一樣的。」

「因為我也是，真的真的很喜歡你。」

「記得我說過我們不適合分開嗎？這一年我們在一起經歷了這麼多，我希望下一年、下下一年，以後的每一年，我的身邊也會有你在。邱鋒澤，我們交往吧，我想跟你一直一直待在一起。」

「我發言完畢了，法官大人，給過嗎？」

17

邱鋒澤想，他的視線會變得模糊，一定都是陳零九的錯。

他好像從很久以前就栽在了那人那雙深邃的眼睛裡了——而此時此刻，那雙在笑起來時會變得特別特別好看的眼睛只倒映著他一個人的身影——邱鋒澤閉上了眼，靠在了陳零九的肩膀上，放任自己吸取著那人清新的薄荷香氣。

他聽到自己說，「狼人殺偶像，我早就說過了，你在我心中，永遠都是金水啊——」

18

他們的喜歡，是修成正果的兩情相悅。

餘生願聞其詳。

END


End file.
